Fallout: The Man From Out of Town
by HaloSniper117
Summary: This is going to be a long story. Frank Roften awakes from cryo sleep alone and without anyone but a sarcastic computer and his wits In an unknown Space station in orbit over Earth he is alone. he makes a choice, and goes down to the wastes below.
1. Rude Awakening

**Fallout:**

**The Man From Out of Town**

By

HaloSniper117

* * *

Disclamer: I do Not own fallout, i only play the games.

This is my First FanFic I_**NEED**_ (is that enough to show how important your reviews will be?)your input of it opinions are useful, and no. no lemons.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Rude Awakening_

"Power Systems: …...Optimal."

"Orbit:…...Holding."

"Cryogenic Chamber...ALERT."

…..."Emergency Protocol engaged"...

…..."DE Hibernation Emergency Protocol in effect"…...

…..."Opening Cryo Pod 01"…...

"Subjects vitals are stabilizing."

2 Hours Later

My eyes open to the whirling and beeping of computer and Cyro fog. This means one of two things; either, I have some work to do or something has got the computer stumped.

I sit up and then it hits me, I quickly slump out and start heaving. Cryo sickness, this is common for inhabitants to experience this after going into cryo for extended times.

"Attention the stations Cryo systems have failed and emergency Release from Cryo sleep was required per-protocol."

"Ow!" Is all I can say, looks like the intercom fro automated messages is a bit turned up. I need to fix that too. That was the station computer broadcasting that message. That's when I notice that something is wrong, there are 20 pods. Only mine opened. I rush over to the nearest one and check the vitals, what I see makes me sicken. I ran over to the cyro terminals and called up all the vitals of all crew members."No, No, No, NO!" I shout as I sit down in the seat behind me hard. "Dead, they are all dead." Alone I sit there starring at the flat red lines, the evil murderous red lines. Alone I sat starring hoping quietly that if I stair long enough that the lines will start zig-zagging, that there would be beeps for the heart beats. Alone I sat, it had to be close to 3 hours I sat there starring until the computer prompted me in its mechanical female voice, " Attention Food services are now available for consumption."

I get up and stagger over to the cafeteria, the bigger room is good for a crew of 45, the emptiness is engulfing. I walk over to the galley were this thing spits out things similar to an M.R.E. I sit down and begin eating, this is a mechanical eating, it was supposed to be macaroni noddle's with cheese sauce and a helping of assorted vegetables, I tasted only bland. The meals are normally good but the world around me has lost its luster, and taste for I only saw in a gray and ate in gray and lived in grey. That's when a thought occurred to me as I look out the window to space, and to earth.

I get out my pip-boy and bring up an option. You see this pip-boy is unique as it can communicate to the onboard station computer and many other things a standard pip-boy can`t. I made the modifications myself and am quite impressed with how it turned out.

"Computer, bring up personality matrix and options." The Computer complies and I look though and choose a personality at random, because anything is better then the defualt.

A yawn comes through the speakers. "Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning mister grumpy."

Looks like I selected a male sarcasm filled one, great. It had to be sarcastic, of all the choises I chose the sarcastic one! Why do I do things like that?

"Computer I request the status of earth."

"You mean that giant rock that has crazed people with guns crawl 'in all over it?"

Looks like earth is inhabitable," Computer what is the status on the drop ships and I want all probity of landing safely and being able to return." There is a slight delay as it runs calculations of complex algorithms.

"Well leaving is no problem, landing had a 32.8% chance of crashing and if all goes well you have a 12.4% chance of be able to comeback."

Well it is always nice to see that the computer 'believes' in me. "Open the dropship hatch and upload yourself to my pip-boy."  
"Also tell the systems to prep the drop-ship with 2 months worth of food and water."  
I walk over to the armory and started suiting up and gathering guns and ammo. the amount is depressing. "Ok lets go and computer?"

"Yes Frank?"

"you mind if i call you Rorain?"

"Not at all Mr. Roften."

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

Hey if your wondering Yes more will come soon!

I dont have a relase date for the next chapter or if i will at all

All depends on You, Yes **YOU**, the readers to give me input.


	2. Turbulace

Chapter 2:

_Turbulence_

Well like Rorain said, no problem on leaving, but the reentry was a different story. Upon contact with the upper atmosphere was were trouble began to brew. Over time some of the ships functions did not pass the test of time. One of these was the AC;another, was a small seal on the main guidance stabilizers. This seal was made to withstand reentry and protect the guidance motors. The seal in question had a crack that was so small that the scan missed it.

This small crack got bigger during reentry, that's when it was detected. I see an error read-out, the main guidance stabilizers have a slight problem. By this I mean alarms start screaming and lights start flashing. I look over the controls and try and find that stupid mute button but the lights aren`t helping me here. After a bit of searching I locate it, I almost kick myself for not finding it sooner for it has the words, Alarm Mute, right on it.

The main stabilizers are completely inoperable, great I am that 32.8%. Well I hope the airbags still work.

* * *

Ya, its short i am doing a duel post, so 2 & 3 (:3


	3. The Hard Place

Chapter 3:

_The Hard Place_

Well, airbags worked; however, the emergency explosive bolts on the door don't. I pull up my computers functions, "Computer, I need to manually detonate the explosive bolts."

"What? You not smart enough to figure it out? Try pulling that lever right next to you."

There's that computer`s AI getting all smarmy with me, again. I pull the lever and nothing happens. "Hey that didn't work." I shout bitterly at it.

"Give it a second, oh-yes you may want to step back."

I take a few steps and then, Ka-Boom! The bolts all blow at once. Great now I cant hear! I gather my things as my ears stop ringing. I gaze out on the world before me as I step out; however, it`s more like take a step then fall.

I pick myself up and look up. that was a short fall and unexpected one, but small non-the less. I sling my rifle on my back and put my pistol in its holster, and then I gather the other guns and ammo and set off towards the nearest town.

* * *

I`ll try and put more out soon,

Thanks to jimbo74 for the review. That gave me a bit of motivation to pump these out.


	4. The Long Claws of Death

Chapter 4:

_The Long Claws of Death._

It has been a day since my, not very fortunate, landing in the wastes of Earth. I have decided to set up camp in a rocky aria.

The journey to the nearest town will take a few more days so rest will be a necessity. Camp consists of a tent, campfire, and sleeping bag. I open my bag and start going though it. My inventory for food consists of water and M.R.E.`s, my ammo is good and my guns are all clean.

I just am about to get settled in when I hear a snort. I jump up with my .45 auto pistol at the ready. I look around and see nothing; however, I know were it came from. I grab my .44 cal. Trail Carbine with scope, and slowly move to investigate the origin of the sound. Then check my ammo and see its fully loaded, this is always true for I keep all my guns loaded. Upon toping a nearby outcropping of rock I see a small heard of large horned and very furry creatures. Two words if going through my mind at the time, fresh meat.

I begin to fallow the herd for a distance in hopes they will settle down for the night. I travel for a mile or so before they finally settle down. I look through my variety of rifles and select the 5.56 suppressed, scoped with night vision, and extended magazines. I get to a good point downwind from the herd. I find a large bull that is a distance from the herd, he's a big one. The beast will be plenty of meat for the journey alone. The trade for leftovers will be plentiful.

I take aim and then my rifle emits a small flash and a plink. The beast appears to just enter a better state of sleep. The heard Knows nothing of its passing. At this I realize the folly of using a suppressor only now.

After a time, I sat there waiting for something, anything to happen. Noise, that's what I need is noise. I look at my guns and select my .308 Battle Rifle. After I set out my ammo I decide to use just a standard round. I Point my rifle and get ready. The herd runs, but not from my rifle.

Looks like the universe have decided to deal me a good card today, no waste of ammunition. I gather my gear and survey my fortune. I move forward confidently towards my kill and brandish my knife and get ready to harvest my prey. That's when my computer says an annoying little statement, "Hey, you need to think here about this. That whole herd was spooked and ran off, It wasn't your rifle but something else."

"Was probably just something the smelled, probably me."

"I think it is the large thing approaching from the East."

"What large thing?" As the words leave my lips I see a hulking silhouette in the moonlight. The beast stood taller than an adult man. The horns sprouting from it`s head had to be a foot long. The head resembled one of a dragons. Then it`s massive muscular arms were ended with claws that could skin a man from head to toe in seconds.

* * *

Sorry for the delay school is annoying for writing.

Leave a review, you have no idea how much the words from the readers are.

Oh and Tollz on the cliff hanger! XP


	5. The Devil Has Arrived

Chapter 5:

The Devil Has Arrived

I slowly pick up my rifle and carefully load the armor piercing rounds. I fell as if those might get through all that muscle. Downside of my high-power rifle, the very auditable crack of the ammo being loaded.

The beast looks at me with the fiery eyes of a demon straight from hell itself. It unleashes a beastly roar from within and ends with a spine tingling snarl. It approaches confidently towards me exuding an aura of terror, with no fear.

As it nears I begin to fumble with my rifle trying to rack the first round. The detail on the beasts body begins to take form, long stretching ugly scars that cross its chest. there were scars from what appear to be gunshots, lots of gunshots in varying caliber.

I rack the round with a reassuring clack. Then pull the trigger, only to my disbelief to hear it just make a clicking noise not unlike being empty.

It jammed, my only hope jammed on the first round. I try to release the round only to find the action stubbornly resisting. The beast Is just ten feet from me, looking menacing as ever, then it stops and I freeze. It looks at the big horned creature I slayed not to long ago and it move towards it.

I walk away from there and clear my rifle, and get it cleaned back at camp. The spring and a few other parts had corroded and broke at the worst possible time. I survey my bag and find a rifle of similar parts and begin to replace parts.

I place my cleaned and repaired rifle beside me with a variety of ammo and armor piercing loaded.


	6. A Long Road, A Very Long Road

Hey ladies and gents, sorry about Ch5`s delay I thought I posted it forever ago.  
School has been preventing me from doing what I love,  
If you said read,wight, and relax then you are correct!

Here is Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6:

A Long Road, A Very Long Road

I have found out that all in the wastes are what they seem. Yesterday I was just a few feet from a demon like creature, the beast did not even think of me as an appetizer and ignored me entirely, to which I am thankful, and it ate my fresh kill. That while the road may be long, it will not be one without surprise, and surprise is exactly what the ones who were around my tent when I awoke is what they were thinking.

The men outside my tent were a very intimidating bunch that had war paint on their faces and very large weapons in their hands. There had to be at least fifteen of these tribal beings around me as they took me and tied me up before I had a fighting chance.

The leader of the bunch approaches me and grunts some unintelligible words. He looks down on me as he starts to walk away, and I attempt to talk to him in hopes of him understanding me. All attempts fail, but he seems to understand as he walks over to me and crouches low and stares in my eye with a cold look.

He makes a grunting noise and all one approaches with a pipe. He looks at me for second then swings. A black abyss envelops my vision as I enter unconsciousness from a heavy blow.

* * *

Yup, you are reading this Frank Roften i in yet again very deep trouble.

Will the Man From Out of Town Ever get a stroke of good luck,  
or has what little he has finally run out.

(Music now)dun, dun, DUNNNNN

Yes, it was short Life has been heacktic for me right now, i am dealing with trying to keep straight A`s or face my parents wraith so deal with it.  
I also intend on making a Roblox Fanfic soon too.  
This is my favorite and I hope to continue on this more so then the Roblox one and i hope you can respect that.

Now as for how this story will continue i will leave a Hint in the Reviews of this Chapter.  
If you "accidentally" leave a review i will be very happy and your feedback is helpful.  
My Grammar may not be the best so if you see something don`t be afraid to point it out, i need it, i really do.


	7. The End of the Road

End of This Stretch of Road, and at the intersection of more

Hello there readers,

I regret to inform you that Fallout: The Man From Out of Town  
has Ended!

Do Not Panic! this isen`t the end of the line for Frank or his Sarcastic computer buddy, but rather this is the beginning.  
A Genesis of a new story has unfolded, and with that here is a sneak peek at what is to come in what has yet no name.

* * *

Begin Data Retrieval.

Connecting to Primary Server...Connected  
Beginning Search...Search Complete  
Opening Data Files...20% Complete

WARNING!  
Server Integrity is at risk. Incoming solar flare detected!

Automatic controls not responding, manual override is required.

Opening Data Files...33% Complete

Impact imminent...Time till collision of solar particles in 40 Seconds.

Opening Data Files...46% Complete

30 Seconds till impact.

Opening Data Files...55% Complete

25 Seconds till impact

Opening Data Files...63% Complete

15 Seconds till impact

Opening Data Files...69% Complete

10 Seconds till impact

Opening Data Files...71% Complete

9 Seconds till impact

Opening Data Files...75% Complete

8 Seconds till impact

Opening Data Files...78% Complete

7 Seconds till impact

Opening Data Files...80% Complete

6 Seconds till impact

Opening Data Files...83% Complete

5 Seconds till impact

Opening Data Files...86% Complete

4 Seconds till impact

Opening Data Files...88% Complete

3 Seconds till impact

Opening Data Files...91% Complete

2 Seconds till impact

Opening Data Files...93% Complete

Impact Detected.

Connection Lost...TestingRetrying Connection...Failed  
Testing Received Data...Error  
Diagnosing Error...Data Corrupt  
Data Retrieval in Progress...Failed

"Well, looks like it has hit the fan."

* * *

How is that?

Small? Yes, I can see that.

Cryptic? Yes, yes it is.

As part of the next book I will introduce new characters.  
One of the thing you will find under genre on the next book will be Romance...  
Yes, you are reading that word. Think about it, With age code decays a little so in theory  
the computer that Frank talked to had some bugs. What if Frank wasen`t the only one alive.  
What if there was someone else who had lived but the computer just need a good ol` fashioned  
reboot. That is what the solar flare does. The Solar flare also disconnects Franks AI from the Station.  
The AI is Independent of the station but is no longer able to connect due to the reboot.

Before the war Frank had a lady friend. A lady friend he thinks is dead, but she is alive.  
Franks story won`t end, and her`s is just about to begin.

See you soon my readers, for I shall soon write more.

This is from now on this series will be referred to by me as, Strangers.


End file.
